


Pretend

by thinasadime



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinasadime/pseuds/thinasadime
Summary: So perfect,  so neat,  so happy.Josh smiles along with everybody, because that's the closest he'll ever get to having an actual family.Josh would kill to see that again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, unbeta'd and shit.
> 
> I'm not English so if there are any punctuation mistakes then blame my English teacher.
> 
> Publishing your first fanfiction is stressing.
> 
> Enjoy.

It's a dream, Josh decides. Because whatever he was seeing was far too good to be reality. 

Josh's in his room, listening to music like always, but for the micro second he pulls his headphones out he hears giggles and laughter. 

Confused, he walks out and into the lounge and what he sees is weird.

There's his mother on the couch, with a smile plastered on her face. There's his brother on the chair caught in a fit of laughter along with his two sisters. 

Josh stares long and hard from the entry. "What's wrong?" His dad asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. Josh doesn't answer, only gives him a hard glare. His eyes dart back to the scene before him. 

It's all a lie and each and every one of them know it. Especially his mother, with that fake smile glued on her face. It's disgusting, it's fake, it's horrible, and it'll only come back to bite his ass later, yet he can't help but take a million pictures of it in his head.  
He can't help but think about how his mother looks stunning with a smile on her face. 

Josh looks behind him at his dad, and there's a forced smile in his face. They're all forced.

All soft colours, and unfocused blurry lights making everything much softer and welcoming and homey. 

As if knowing what's going on inside Josh's head, his dad smiles and pats his back. 

Josh smiles along with everybody, because that's the closest he'll ever get to having a family.

They're so good at pretending, Josh thinks. And he is, too. 

It's a dream, Josh's decides. One that he'll never come to see again.

________________


End file.
